E-commerce display platforms enable customers to shop for and/or purchase products via the Internet. Screen sharing platforms enable information to be displayed contemporaneously, concurrently and/or simultaneously on multiple computer devices having displays.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.